Wherever You Go, I Go
by AngelFace24
Summary: Dom and Letty start off their life together with a honeymoon to Cuba. Dotty Fluff inspired by the new Fast 8 trailer. I DO NOT OWN F&F


_I wake up to the wind blowing through the window and onto the bed. All tangled up in the sheets from the night before felt so comfortable. The feel of our passion made me smile from ear to ear. I turn around to reach for Dom but his side of the bed is empty. Where could he have gone. I get out of bed and grab my robe off the floor. I walk to the door and notice the rest of our clothes scattered across the room. After so many years together, making love feels as amazing as the first time. It gets me thinking about what we talked about last night. I slept on on it and had a dream that somehow helped me make my choice._

 _I walk around the house and got the attracted to the smell of pancakes. I walk towards the kitchen and see the table filled with pancakes, omelettes, orange juice, and fresh fruit. He's standing by the sink and his back is turned back to me._

"Hi."

"Morning sunshine. You were suppose to stay in bed." _He says as he reaches out and pulls me by the hand._

 _He stands behind the chair and sits me down in the chair and pulls a rose from behind his back and puts it in my view._

"I have never seen you be this romantic."

 _He bends down to where his face is next to mine._

"That's cause I'm in love with girl who's really into cars."

"Really."

"She's tough but kind. And she's unbeliveabley sexy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

 _I kiss him and hold his cheek to press him closer. He had his own way of being romantic. We're weren't a flowers and cards kind of people. We show our love in the littlest of ways and it's always meaningful. He sits down in the chair next to me and I work up the courage to tell him about my dream._

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Last night I had a dream. You and me were in the car, driving down the road. And then we're laying on the beach. You wrap your arms around me."

"I like were this is going." _He starts leaning towards me and stops before his nose touches mine._

"And when you laid your hands, I had this big old belly and we felt her kicking."

"Her?"

"Or him. I didn't remember if it was a boy or a girl."

 _He starts looking confused so I get to the point. I take his hands in mine and I look into his dark eyes._

"The point is that we lost so much time together and I don't want us to wait for the right moment."

"Baby, Do you want to..?"

"Yeah. There's nothing else I want more than having babies with you."

 _He smile gets bigger and I smile back at him. He pulls me towards him and kisses me. He stands up and holds my hands. I stand up and wrap my arms around him as the kiss gets heated. Out of nowhere, he picks me up bridal-style._

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to go practice?"

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll eat later."

"Haha, well then let's go make a baby."

 _We kiss as he wisks me off to our bedroom._

 _[Two Hours]_

 _I lie down on my back, catching my breath from our love making session. We never gone that long before but we took our time and went slow. Dom worshiped every part of my body and let me feel the love he was giving me. We went slow and looked in each other's eyes and didn't put too much pressure about making a baby. We made love and I loved every minute over it. I roll onto Dom's chest and wrap my arm around him. His breathing was slowing down and his heart beating so fast. He kept going for so long and never got tired. He kissed my forehead while he rubbed my back._

"That was just.."

"You can't find the words either."

"Mmhm."

"I'm gonna get something real quick."

"Okay."

 _He gives me a quick kiss and steps out of the bed. He puts on his boxers and goes to the kitchen. I sit up to grab his white button up shirt and put it on. I lay on my stomach at the foot of the bed. Dom walks back in carrying two champagne glasses of mamosas._

"You never cease to surprise me."

"I've been told."

 _He hands me a glass and lays down next to me on his stomach. We both take a gulp and it wakes me up from my tiredness._

"So how many kids do you want?"

"Well I do want at least a boy and a girl. But I always thought about a big family."

"So six?"

"Wow, slow down papa. I'm going to be the one that has to carry them for nine months."

"Okay. How about four then. Two boys and two girls and take our time having each one."

"I think I like that plan. But since that's 50/50, don't get mad if you get all girls."

"If we do, then we're screwed."

 _I laugh when he says that. I can't imagine us with four girls. I look at him and my heart just can't stop racing. He has been so good to me since day one and it's been a hell of a ride. I don't know how I got lucky to have him walk into my life._

"Thank you for bringing me here. I know the first years of marriage weren't really that great for us but you had faith that we could be us again. And Cuba has been amazing and marrying you was the best decision I ever made."

"The first time or the second?"

"Both."

"I love you Letty Toretto." _He kisses me between the last two words._

"And I love you Dominic Toretto."

 _We went in for a kiss and get caught up in the feels. I set my glass down and wrap my arm around him as he rolls on top of me. I can't for the rest of the adventures with this man. My best friend, my ride or die, my husband, and soon the father of my children._


End file.
